


The Shy Sheikah (Request)

by InerrantErotica



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Peeping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: After a long journey, Link is finally able to be persuaded to sit down and relax for once. Impa goads him into taking a nice long bath in the small pond outside Kakariko village... Of course, she couldn't have any ulterior motives about setting him up with Paya or anything...





	The Shy Sheikah (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> This request comes to you thanks to Lewdsmokesoldier! (http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile) He's a writer too and while I was working on this, did mention that he wanted to do some Breath of the Wild stuff of his own too so consider following him too!

Link marched up the steps to Impa’s home in Kakariko village, Sheikah slate bouncing at his hip. His heavy boots made each step creak, right up until he pushed open the double doors and came before the sagacious wisewoman. She was a tiny thing, elevated on a number of pillows and wearing a large brimmed hat with hanging adornments that obscured her face whenever she tilted her head even just a little bit.

“Oh, courageous one.” Impa said with a gentle smile, “How can I aid you in your quest?”

As if only half-heartedly listening to her, the hero looked around, from left to right.

“Oh, Paya?” The old woman nodded attentively, jangling the ornaments hanging off of her elaborate hat, “She’s off running errands for me. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere...” The young Hylian softly sighed and the tiny woman leaned closer, scrutinizing him, “Something the matter?”

He shook his head and rubbed one of his eyes. He was dressed in the recognizable blue champion’s tunic, though it was caked with some dirt and dust from his latest adventure. His travels had taken all around Hyrule, through innumerable trials and peril.

“You look exhausted, hero.” The ancient observed, “All that dirt on you- did you just come from the Gerudo Wasteland!? Hah hah hah!” She cackled at the thought and shook her head, “A hundred years without a bath. Phew!”

Link furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. It wasn’t like he had neglected his hygiene after waking up… He lifted up his arm and leaned his nose in to his armpit but the elderly Sheikah spoke up and interrupted him, “There is a lake on the northeast side of the village that might just suit you. Towards the shrine. It doesn’t get that many visitors these days...”

He arched an eyebrow and resolutely nodded his head. Turning on his heel, the young Hylian strode right out of the elder’s cottage towards his next destination, ever determined and focused on the task at hand.

Even though the bridge across it was kept in good condition, the path across the lake was deserted just like she said. After a century of disuse and calamity, few Sheikah had any reason to go to the shrine.

It was just the sort of privacy he was looking for.

In all his travels across the land, Link had accrued an almost comical amount of equipment, gear, crafting materials, food, shields, arrows, runes, armor, and weapons… He laid out a blanket onto the grass beside the lake and started piling up all these things upon it. From where he pulled all these items out from, or how he carried them all, it was a mystery...

The champion looked around one last time before he dropped the gear he had on him. He casually threw his shirt over his head, kicked his boots off, and dropped his pants.

The young Hylian massaged the back of his neck and craned his head. Link stretched his arms in a warm up and did a few squats, enjoying his newfound freedom of movement. Impa was right- he hadn’t a whole lot of time to really relax since his readeption. Even the more entertaining things like shield sledding, he always did for some sort of reward. Every little bit helped, from the rupee to the rune.

The hero snatched up a fire sword from the pile of gear and strode across the bridge to the other side. He put the dull edge on his shoulder- it was warm even when it wasn’t activated…

When he got to the far side, Link swung the blade through the air- summoning a storm of flames that colored the steel with an orange glow. With a flourish, he thrust the blade down into the shallow edge of the pond, releasing a haze of steam and heat. The water bubbled only a few moments later. He stood for awhile, waiting for it to warm up.

Even after a century of sleep, he retained a lithe and youthful physique. His muscles were lean, his figure slight. He had a shapely posterior and boyish features to his face. From behind, or in a certain set of clothes, he might almost be confused for a young woman! His hips may have been wide, but his flat abs converged in a ‘V’ that would draw any onlooker’s eye to his manhood. He was hairless, further adding to the almost effeminate look to him… but there could be no confusion about his sex while he was naked like this. The Hylian was quite sizable, even unaroused… it was immaculate as the rest of him.

The hilt of his fire sword poked out from the bubbling waters at the edge of the lake. It just about looked like his ad-hoc hot springs were ready. Link slipped into the lake a few feet away from the source of the heat, sighing as he leaned against the bank and sat his bare behind down on some silty soil. It gave a little, but he wedged a comfortable seat for himself… and was finally able to lean back and relax.

Link closed his eyes and happily sighed, letting the babbling waters wash over him.

Eventually, all thoughts of his quest- of Calamity Ganon and the Divine Beasts and all the burdens placed upon him by his duty… faded away. He lost himself in this much deserved relief, drifting away into sleep. A respite the hero sorely needed, even after his long rest.

Only a few moments later, the tiny figure of Impa crept up onto the lake. She noticed all of his equipment, to include his clothes, laying upon a pile beside the pond. The ancient Sheikah stroked her chin and softly chuckled to herself... Across her worn lips stretched a most mischievous smile.

 

Paya was making the rounds through Kakariko village when she saw Impa coming from the edge of town, carrying a gigantic bundle behind her. It dragged along the ground, leaving a trail of dirt behind it.

“Oh, Grandmother!” The young woman waved as she approached, “Do you need help with that? That looks really heavy...”

Paya had long white hair, tied up and adorned with red ribbons and bands, as well as a pair of chopsticks tucked inside a bun atop her crown. She wore white outer robes over a deep blue tunic and white tights that quite clearly pronounced her shapely legs. A red painted eye adorned her forehead over her bright brown eyes and rounded cheeks.

“Oh, this?” Impa croaked, shrugging as she glanced behind her at the giant bundle of random gear she had absconded with, “Aaah, I’m fine, I’m fine! Don’t worry about little old me. Though- hrmmm, there is something you could help me with, though...”

“Of course!” The young Sheikah nodded enthusiastically, bouncing up and clasping her hands together…

 

Impa’s errand had her plucking flowers and herbs from the nearby forest. Specifically, the forest beside the lake on the north eastern edge of town. The young Sheikah, ever dutiful, obeyed without complaint and went to work immediately as soon as she was asked.

The quickest route to it was the path towards the shrine. She broke off along the way and went to work, foraging for materials in the forest. Perhaps if she had found enough, Paya thought, she would be able to make something to offer as a gift. A gift for that special someone…

When she approached the lake, a babbling sound of boiling water caught her attention. Paya tilted her head and approached the water’s edge, where she saw a nude figure reclining in the water.

She thought it only slightly strange that a villager should be going all the way out here to bathe- until she saw that the man’s hair wasn’t white but blonde. She furrowed her brow, the woman’s short cropped eyebrows pressing together… until she realized who it was.

Her face immediately flushed crimson as a profound heat struck her cheeks. The girl immediately dashed for a nearby tree, whirling around and hyperventilating.

“M-master Link! H-here?”

She started fanning herself, her hands a blur just a few inches away from her face.

After finally calming down enough to breathe normally, Paya inhaled deeply and managed to regain her composure. It was only then that her thoughts drifted towards more… opportunistic fancies. She gently bit her index finger as the possibility dawned on her.

Paya turned around, creeping out the side of the thick tree trunk. She couldn’t see him very well… but just knowing that the legendary hero was laying naked right before her- it left her with an undeniable curiosity. She’d never seen a man before. If ever there was one she wanted to see, though, it was him. From the moment they had met, Link had surpassed every expectation she had of the great hero from yore...

She approached ever closer, careful of her footfalls… until she was as close as she could get- just beyond the water’s edge. Paya used a tree for cover, biting her lip as she watched the young man happily relaxing in the little spa he made for himself.

“Mmmhhh.” Paya nervously tightened her grip on some bark. Her heart was pounding…

Link seemed to stir from his nap, groggily coming to. He thrust his fists into the air and stretched. What a smooth and nubile body! Paya inched closer, breathlessly wide-eyed. If he shifted just a little bit more… and she could see everything. Well, almost everything. Her eyes were helplessly drawn to his hips… at the way his abs hinted at what lay beneath the waters. She took a step forward… only to lay her foot upon a branch and snap it in twain! Her eyes went wide and her mouth went very small.

The hero stood up with a splash and reached out for the hilt of the fire blade. His eyes were fierce, his features resolute. Paya shrieked, crying out to try and calm him. Not that she was truly afraid- but that she couldn’t bear to concern him for even a moment.

Upon realizing the truth of the matter, his muscles relaxed and he sighed.

“M-m-master Link!” Paya gasped, too shocked to respond. She wanted to apologize… and may have even gotten close to uttering the words…. but her eyes immediately darted to his groin and everything she wanted to say got jumbled up in her head. Her gaze locked onto his smooth and wet manhood. So long and pale, dripping and shiny….

 

He massaged the back of his neck with one hand, seemingly heedless of his own nudity.

Paya shamefully stepped out of her hiding place, standing before him at the edge of the lake.

“I-I’m sorry!” She shook her head and then buried her face into her palms, “Please don’t think less of me! I-I-I don’t know what was I was thinking! I just saw someone and and and...”

Paya felt obligated to explain herself, in spite of her shame and humiliation, so that he wouldn’t hate her forever. The Hylian softly smiled as she babbled. When she ran out of explanations for this breach of privacy, the woman violently shook her head and apologized, turning on her heel to run away as quickly as possible.

Yet when she stepped away, she found herself slipping on a loose piece of soil… and sliding down into the water, headed straight for the bubbling spot where Link had placed his sword. The Hylian rushed out of the water, pushing aside the blade and leaping onto the bank. Paya fell into his arms, but his agility and balance kept him firmly planted in the soil.

He had a foot still in the water… the boiling water. He quickly pulled it out and buried it into the loose silt. All the while, he held Paya in his arms, ever careful with her. The Sheikah was wide eyed and red-cheeked, staring doe-eyed into his sapphire blue gaze, “M-m-m…”

Link saved her… after she was caught red-handed staring at him! The girl practically melted in his arms. The Hylian looked off to the side and pursed his lips in consternation at the fact that none of his gear and equipment was where it should be. Troubling indeed but… her safety was more important.

He carried her up away from the edge of the pond and into the woods behind it. Paya didn’t even notice how she had her hands wrapped around the back of his neck- or how he held her like a bride… Her heart was pounding, her stomach whirling, and her mind racing. Now forced to confront him face-to-face, the Sheikah started to ramble, “I j-just never saw a man before so I was curious and I don’t know what I was thinking and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sneak up on you or make you alarmed, I just had to take a look and I don’t know what came over me and I’m-”

Link closed his eyes and smiled. It was such a simple gesture, a wordless consolation, but it instantly silenced her. She bit her lip and barely murmured a peep as they went.

She couldn’t bear his eyes looking at her anymore so she turned her head towards his chest and tried to blink away her embarrassment. Paya bit her lip, noting his nipples… seemed really firm. Quite prominently erect. She furtively spared a glance upwards, noting how his teeth were chattering just a little bit.

It wasn’t like Kakariko village was very cold… but he did just suddenly emerge out of some hot springs without anything to dry himself off. Her guilt compounded as she saw him suffering on her account. Her hero endured so much for her even after she was caught spying on him!

“M-m-master Link.” Paya murmured.

He looked down, his face ever gallant and sweet. Genuine curiosity and concern for her were reflected off of his bright blue eyes.

“Y-y-you’re c-cold.” She said, as if her own teeth were chattering together, “Do you want my robes or… something?”

He softly laughed and shook his head.

Ever stoic and selfless! It certainly couldn’t be attributed to any aversion he had about wearing women’s clothes.

“You c-can put me down…” Paya muttered, “I can walk.”

The young man agreed and stopped in place, letting her back down onto her own two feet. Paya stood just a little bit taller than him, even as she furtively dug her big toe into the ground and tried to shrink away as much as possible. She avoided looking at him directly… but then she saw one of his feet was all red and slightly burned. Of course, the boiling water! He suffered so much for her such, all without a word of complaint!

Paya shut her eyes and stretched her arms out, “M-master Link! You’re all w-wet! You’ll catch a cold if you d-don’t dry off!” She mustered up the courage to speak out, “So y-you can use my body to get warm!”

Her face turned a deeper shade of crimson as she went on, “I-I mean my body heat! My clothes are dry so p-please d-don’t argue, Master Link! I-I-I feel bad enough as it is!”

Link sighed with a smile… he couldn’t have her living with this guilt now, could he? The hero stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and drawing their bodies close. Paya remained transfixed in a T-pose, her courage faltering at the moment when she should have returned his embrace…

“Mmhhh!” She peeped.

Link rubbed his cheek against her slightly darker skin, feeling the warmth of her body. He ran his hands up and down her back and pulled her in close. Paya was practically trembling… finally, realizing the awkwardness of her behavior, she shakily brought her arms around and held him close.

She couldn’t believe it… she never would have dreamed being so close to the legendary hero. Much less hugging him! ...while he was naked! The Sheikah bit her lip as blood rushed to her cheeks with even more intensity than before. Despite how wet he was… Link was also so very warm. He might not have needed her body heat at all. What’s more, she felt… something brushing against her body. Something that, for lack of a better word, stuck out.

Of course, Paya had some idea about what a man’s body was like. She knew about it in theory, at least! If this was happening, right now, right here- than that must mean Link was… Link was getting excited!

In other words, she was exciting him. Paya’s mind raced, her thoughts jumping and bouncing to conclusions off the walls around in her skull until they all piled up on one another and jumbled together in a mess of emotions. Is this what he wanted? Was she taking advantage of his vulnerability? Could such a daring hero ever be considered vulnerable? What if things got serious? Was she ready!? What did it look like? What-

He kissed her, pressing their lips together and tilting his head to meet her.

The young woman melted in his arms as all her ruminations and speculation faded from her mind, leaving only this tender moment with her hero…

She was wholly receptive, parting her lips to allow the Hylian to explore her mouth. He danced within her mouth, their tongues playfully fighting… a fight she was losing. Paya’s eyes looked up into the sky as the soft sounds of kisses got carried by the wind.

The Sheikah closed her eyes, absorbing it all- totally content to let Link take control. Paya lost herself as he swung her around, lifting her up off her feet and gently easing her down onto the gentle forest bedding. She opened her eyes, looking up at the nude figure leaning over her… his lithe body, toned muscles and pale hairless skin… supple and unblemished- and, of course, when her eyes trailed lower, past his abs to his manhood.

“M-m-master Link.” She muttered, blinking. No words would come as her gaze was drawn back into his deep blue eyes, sharing only the most sincere expression of mutual need and desire.

He leaned in, passionately kissing her again. His hands moved to the crimson lapels of her white robes, pulling them aside to expose her sleeveless top. Link planted a kiss upon her bare shoulder and made the woman coo in barely restrained delight, “Oooh!”

She was nervously twitching and fidgeting on the ground, so he placed one hand upon her wrist as he kissed her neck and jaw. She squeezed her other hand into a tight fist and pulled it closer towards herself. Link drifted further down her body, unclasping her belt and spreading her robes until they were but a blanket for her comfort. His hands went to her thighs, riding up her skirt and reaching in to the hem of her grey tights, “Eeek!”

The Hylian looked up at her with a probing expression, his blue eyes blinking.

She immediately covered her red-flushed face in her hands… but then spread her index and middle finger, noting that he was still watching. Paya softly nodded, just barely. Enough to let him know, in no uncertain terms, what she wanted.

He smiled and tugged her tights down, sliding them along her thighs and knees- until the only other thing left between her most intimate parts and him was that deep blue dress. Content to leave her tights bunched up around her ankles, Link lowered his head and hiked up her dress, revealing in all its glory Paya’s womanhood. Pink and already glistening with arousal, adorned with white hair like a halo.

“Mmmmmmaster..” She bit her lip.

Link threw his head forward, planting one hand on her thigh and lapping delicately at her virgin sex. The girl let out an embarrassed shriek… but one the Hylian understood as consenting. She was simply just too shy to let him know outright. He took care not to go too fast or too hard, given how sensitive she was. Yet even so, her arousal was undeniable- she was already soaking wet in anticipation. Her body couldn’t hide her attraction, after all. He kissed her clit, eliciting a muffled yelp from above, “Aaanh!” Then he wrapped his lips around it and gave her sensitive nub a loving suckle- Paya nearly yelled, “Eyaaah!” Slapping her palms over her mouth before she could cry out. Tears of joy welled up in the corners of her eyes… “Mmhmmm.”

The Hylian had desires of his own, however, and they both knew that she wanted nothing more than to oblige them. After his long slumber and the hard and lonely nights spent in the wilderness, Link had only just realized how much his needs had gotten pent up and unfulfilled. In such close proximity with the cute and bashful Paya, he couldn’t help but get hard… and he couldn’t help but obey his passions urging him to go further. He lifted his head away from her thighs and stiffened his back.

His eyes shot down to his manhood and then back to Paya, who subtly nodded in affirmation.

By her estimation, he was pretty big. She didn’t have any frame of reference but… well, a legendary hero was impressive in every way, or so she thought. His cock was thick and firm, powerfully standing erect… for Paya, it was perfect.

He planted his hands on each side of her body, looking down at her with a relieved smile as their sexes met. He went slowly at first, his head just brushing up against her clit and his shaft rolling along her womanly lips. A few passes later and he found entry. It was as if they so perfectly matched that he needn’t even use his hands to guide himself in. With one slow push, Link took her virginity.

“Mmmpphhh!!” The young woman cried out from beneath her hands, staring at Link with the most sincere sense of awe and fulfillment. He drew back and gently pressed on forward again, deeper this time. Every push forced out a muffled yelp of delight, “Hmph, mmph! Nnh!” She was so incredibly tight… clenching down on him with every thrust, voluntarily or no. There was little rhyme or reason to it… it had just dawned upon him that she was already climaxing. She was wetting her robes beneath them and soaking his cock in her pleasure. Encouraged, Link began to go a little faster… If she derived her pleasure from satisfying him, than he was happy to oblige her. He would eagerly sate himself and put to rest the desires he had been denied for so long.

Link drove himself into her, as deep as he could- every inch an exquisite struggle that Paya was all too happy to lose. Even so… he wanted more. A fire was ignited in him, spurring him on. He wanted to feel her completely… more thoroughly.

Gritting his teeth, Link pulled away from her and reached down to one of her hips. He flipped the young woman woman over, placing her onto her knees. It was all a pleasant surprise to Paya, who found herself quite thrilled at the prospect of being tossed and turned around by a man… most especially him.

 

The young woman put her fists together in front of her chest as Link lifted her butt into the air. A renewed sense of embarrassment washed over her as he ran his palm and eyes over her Papaya-shaped birthmark. Yet she bit her lip in anticipation to feel him again… waiting, longing to be filled by that wonderful man again. With that sweet moment of pressure at her sex… and the instant break of tension she felt when he entered her, Paya mewled in delight, “Mmmmmaster!” 

Link filled her womanhood with a sigh of relief. Then he reached forward, grabbing both of her wrists and pulling her back.

Holding her like a wheelbarrow, he began to thrust away at her- his slender body possessed of a surprising enthusiasm and assertiveness. Her butt jiggled with each impact, sending her body rocking away… only to be pulled back into it as he held her arms out straight.

Only then did Paya realize where she was and what she most have looked like. With her cheeks flushed hot and red, the Sheikah cried out, “Nyagh, m-master Link!”

She felt like the whole forest was watching her. “Nngh!” All she wanted to do was hide her face but with the way Link held her arms like this… there was nothing she could do. ...but oh how divine it felt! “Mmmh!” Paya felt so small and helpless… almost even dirty! Like she wasn’t worthy to be satisfying such a hero like this. “Unnh!”

But… she was! She was satisfying him. “Hhhnn!” It made her so happy! She came again, clenching tight around her hero’s cock. Link closed one eye in a wince and drove on harder, slamming his cock deeper into her gushing sex. He let out only a soft “Hnnt.” from his grit teeth. Paya spasmed on his cock like a helpless doll, a slave to her own pleasure… and an instrument to his.

Link closed his bright blue eyes and craned his head back, putting his weight behind every thrust. He too lost himself into the moment, clenching his teeth as he neared his limit.

He leaned forward and her legs straightened out behind her, until Paya was laying completely flat on her stomach. Link pushed her shoulder down and started to drive all his weight behind his cock into her soaking wet pussy. His whole body slammed down onto her butt and his fingers clutched tightly at her soft flesh. Paya let herself go limp, her head falling so that the side of her face lay in the soft forest bed. Upon her face was the most exquisite expression of exulted helplessness. Her face rolled into the ground, grinding into the soft soil. Paya’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head, her tongue was out and her cheeks tinted most profoundly red.

The Hylian grit his teeth and groaned as he went as deep as he could- until his whole cock filled her and his balls slapped against her lips.

He came, releasing all that pent up desire and need into her. He kept thrusting, spurring himself on and on. She happily took it all, the onset of his orgasm bringing about her own once again. When his muscles gave out, Link just pushed his body down as close to her as he could. He was just left with the involuntary contractions of his orgasm now- the aftershocks running through his whole body like jolts of electricity. Everything, from his abs to his own effeminate butt, tensed and relaxed in a rhythm of ecstasy. 

Their heavy breathing echoed through the forest, pants and moans of utter joy.

Link remembered himself, opening his eyes to see the once so bashful figure of Paya lying beneath him, utterly spent- utterly content. Still short of breath, he pulled away from her- his manhood absolutely covered in a mixture of their pleasure.

He leaned back and sat on his behind, appearing even more exhausted than he did before his little nap…

Paya furtively rolled onto her back and brought her fists up close to her chest… she looked him over, taking in the wonderful visage of a hero gratified… the way he smiled at her and how those gentle azure eyes lingered over her. Suddenly, Paya remembered herself- her lowly self, and she covered her face again. Even as she laid there dripping his semen out of her… the woman couldn’t bear it.

“M-master Link!” She muttered, “D-don’t look at me like that!”

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Here he was without any of his clothes and equipment and Paya still couldn’t bare to have him looking at her…

“C-close your eyes!” She pouted.

Link nodded with a smile… he heard her rustling before, probably pulling her tights back up and putting on her robes.

Then he heard her voice again, from below him, “D-d-don’t look!”

Before he could respond, her felt his cock covered in warmth and wetness. Paya let out a muffled moan as she tasted his cum and her own pleasure all over that magnificent specimen of virility and heroism.

“Haah!” Link winced. He was still so very sensitive! She probably didn’t know… but Paya wanted to pleasure him so… he would just have to endure. It was her wish, after all.

“Mmphhh.” Her muffled moans fought with the sound of wet sucking and slurping. The eager Sheikah didn’t take her lips off of him for a second if she could help it. Maybe it was his long time abstaining… or even just the sheer thrill of the moment- but Link didn’t feel like he was getting any softer or less aroused. No, his desire was only mounting! She was getting him hard again…

“Ngh.” He looked down, against her wishes. Paya was too focused on her task to notice… but also, it seems, too distracted. He saw her pinky just past her behind in front of him- and leaning a little bit further forward, noticed how she was fingering herself- using his cum as lubrication… and getting off again just to the act of pleasuring him like this.

He nodded to himself. So quickly after cumming the first time- it would take awhile before he could climax again. At least like this… as enthusiastic as Paya was, she was still inexperienced. Link knew she wanted to please him- so the only thing left to do was to help her along.

The Hylian reached down with both hands, spreading his fingers wide through her silvery hair- cupping the back of her skull. He held her in place like this… as he began to pump his hips, thrusting his cock deep and hard into her mouth.

Paya’s enthusiasm and desire most certainly made up for any lack of experience- she was all too thrilled to be used by her hero like this- something he could gratify himself with. He didn’t want to draw this out any longer than he had to- for her sake. It did feel good… but what was at the end would be even better.

She started fingering herself more furiously now, able to focus on her own ironically selfish desire to please him. When she felt him throbbing and convulsing between her lips- when the balls slapping against her chin tightened up and his abs went taut- Paya came. Within moments, he flooded her mouth, gushing hot cum down her throat. The woman’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her cheeks burned with wonderful humiliation.

Link thrust deep down her throat just a few more times before he finally relented and pulled back. The moment he left her, his hot cum dribbled out from Paya’s lips. So thick and heavy it was that instead of dripping to the soil below, it clung to her slender neck and threatened to sneak its way into the top of her dress.

Paya was still fingering herself, dripping all over the ground on her hands and knees by the time her lover regained his wits. He grabbed her by the back of the head again, lifting her head up. She looked up at him with an expression of pure unadulterated joy and fulfillment. She could rest well knowing she’d been able to please her hero. Even if she was just a tool for his gratification, it was good…

Link leaned forward, fearlessly kissing her. He tasted himself on her tongue…

They embraced in this way for a long time, until she was finally too exhausted to cum any further. She felt so used… in every wonderful way. To be used was to be useful. When she was lucid again, she merely looked up at the young man kneeling over her.

Their eyes met… and she felt her cheeks growing hotter and hotter.

Try as she might, Paya couldn’t long resist those azure eyes of his.


End file.
